


An Angel, That You Are

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: A little BD gift for @hisokapocalypse, hope you enjoy :D!
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	An Angel, That You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisokapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapocalypse/gifts).



> A little BD gift for @hisokapocalypse, hope you enjoy :D!

Tsumugi watches as the door opens to reveal Hisoka (holding a bag of marshmallows), who enters only to collapse afterwards. 

“Hisoka!” Tsumugi exclaims. He’s about to run over to pick Hisoka up, but Tasuku beats him to it. 

“Well, I’m about to go on my morning jog with Sakuya, so I’ll leave him here.” Tasuku places Hisoka delicately on his bed before leaving.

“Okay, take care, Taa-ch- I mean, Tasuku…”

“You too. That guy can be a handful you know.”

“Don’t worry about me, Tasuku.”

“If you say so…” Tasuku mutters, finally closing the door.

Tsumugi takes a look at the sleeping beauty on the bed next to him. Hisoka’s clutching the bag of marshmallows like they’re the most important thing in the world to him. Tsumugi takes the bag out of his arms gently and opens it. “Wake up, Hisoka.”

Hisoka stirs, before finally opening his eyes. “Tsumugi…? Ah— My marshmallows.”

Tsumugi takes one out and holds it up for Hisoka to eat right out of his hand. “You’re like an angel, Tsumugi.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I  _ did _ play an angel in our first play as the lead after all.”

“No, that’s not it…” Hisoka reaches into the bag Tsumugi’s now holding himself and pops another marshmallow in his mouth. He seems to ponder for a moment, before mumbling. “Never mind…”

His eyes flutter shut as he falls asleep on top of Tsumugi. 

“Ahaha… Guess you never change, huh?” he whispers to himself, a fond smile on his face. He brushes Hisoka's hair with his hands and hums a random tune off the top of his head. 

_ Ah… I guess I’m going to have to be here for a while like this, huh. Aha, well, I can’t exactly complain. _

About five minutes pass by before Tsumugi’s eyelids start getting tired. Hisoka really has that effect on people, doesn’t he? 

Tsumugi supposes a nap wouldn’t hurt. With Hisoka in his arms, Tsumugi adjusts himself until they’re both in a comfortable position, before closing his eyes.

He mumbles a “Sleep well, Hisoka…” before drifting to sleep with Hisoka.

**Author's Note:**

> So. December. I know it's short as heck. And not my hottest stuff ;;, but I really tried. And I had all three of my beta readers go over it. Please don't hate me D:


End file.
